It's a Heartache
by Nicola19
Summary: Just a songfic using the song It's a heartache. Kagome it complaining about Inu saves Rin gets saved by sesshy and ends up traveling with him. pairings: SesshKag minor SanMir & InuKik
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is just a SesshKag songfic. I'm having minor writers block on my Insert Title Here story. I'm hoping this will cure it. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...But I would love to own Sesshoumaru...(grins)

* * *

_**It's a Heartache**_

_It's a heartache_

_Nothing but a heartache_

_Hits you when it's too late_

_Hits you when you're down_

Kagome was storming through the forest. What was the point in staying at the camp. Inuyasha was too busy with Kikyo to pay any attention to her. Miroku and Sango were sleeping so she couldn't talk to them. Kagome was sick of sitting there while Inuyasha cuddled up to that clay pot. The woman tried to kill him and he still acted like she never did anything wrong. He even let her join their group, the stupid idiot.

"No, his precious clay pot could never do anything wrong can she? I, on the other hand, can't do anything right. That jerk," she ranted.

_It's a fools game_

_Nothing but a fools game_

_Standing in the cold rain_

_Feeling like a clown_

She was tired of being hurt. That's all that loving Inuyasha did. It left her hurt and broken. It's all that love was, a heartache. Every time that she thought he had finally let Kikyo go he would run back to the dead miko and Kagome would be the one left standing there feeling like a fool. She was sick of it.

_It's a heartache_

_Nothing but a heartache_

_Love him till your arms break_

_Then he'll let you down_

Kagome felt betrayed. Inuyasha had promised to protect her and never let anyone hurt her. Then he had been the one that hurt her. It had been him that had hurt her the most. How was he suppose to protect her if he was the one hurting her?

"Protect me my ass. Who's going to protect me from him?" she asked out loud.

_It ain't right with love to share_

_When you find he doesn't care for you_

_It ain't wise to need someone _

_As much as I depended on you_

She continued ranting about the hanyou without paying any attention to where she was going. Then she heard a little girl scream from a few yards away. Kagome reacted without thinking. She ran straight for the sound.

The miko arrived to see a little girl running from a demon. He was obviously thinking that he found an easy meal. The little girl saw Kagome and ran for her. Kagome got an arrow ready to hit him with. The little girl ran behind her and Kagome let the arrow fly. 'Please hit him,' she silently begged the arrow.

The arrow hit him but he kept coming. Kagome shot another one. The arrows slowed him down but he was still moving towards them. Kagome reached for another arrow only to find out she didn't have any more. 'That's right. Kikyo took them after our last fight with a demon because she had run out,' she thought.

She turned and picked the girl up and ran. She knew she couldn't out run him but if she could just get to Inuyasha everything would be alright. She just had to make it to him.

She glanced behind her and saw that the demon was getting closer. She yelled as loudly as she could, "Inuyasha help me!!!"

She tripped on a tree root. She shifted so that the girl wouldn't get hurt. She saw the demon catch up to them and stood up with the girl behind her. She had to protect the child. The demon picked her up and Kagome felt a searing pain when the demon's claw dug into her. She cried out in pain. She could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness. Where was Inuyasha when she needed him? Wasn't he worried that she hadn't come back to camp yet? Couldn't he smell her blood?

Then there was a bight green stripe of light and then she was falling. The last thing she remembered was amber eyes and silver hair.

_Oh, it's a heartache_

_Nothing but a heartache_

_Hits you when it's too late_

_Hits you when you're down_

Kagome woke up feeling the warmth of a fire and a blanket. She slowly opened her eyes hoping that the person she had seen save her had been Inuyasha. That he had come to save her. She saw the little girl in front of her. When she noticed that Kagome was awake she smiled at her.

"You're awake. Rin was starting to get worried," the little girl said cheerfully.

Kagome blinked at her. She got her first good look at the little girl she had protected from the demon. She had big blue eyes. Half of her coal black hair was in a lopsided ponytail and she was wearing an orange and white checkered kimono.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked her as she sat up.

"Rin is Rin. Who are you?" the little girl replied.

Kagome smiled, "My name is Kagome. Uhh, where am I?"

Rin cocked her head to the side and smiled, "You're at our camp. Lord Sesshoumaru saved us."

Kagome blinked. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. The Sesshoumaru, the lord of the west and hater of humans, had saved them, a couple of humans. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. That's when she noticed that someone had treated and bandaged her wounds that were on her waist.

Rin suddenly smiled and stood up and ran towards someone. When Kagome turned around she saw the girl wrap her arms around Sesshoumaru's right leg. The miko expected him to growl at the girl or shove her away but instead he placed a hand on the top of her head. His amber eyes seemed to soften for an instant before returning to the normal cold and emotionless expression they normally had.

"Lord Sesshoumaru you're back. Rin missed you," the little girl said.

He looked at Kagome, "You're awake."

She nodded, "Thank you for saving my life, Lord Sesshoumaru."

He nodded and then walked over to the two headed dragon. He pulled out a bag from the pack on the dragon's back and then handed it to Rin. Rin ran over to Kagome and pulled and apple out of the bag then offered it to the miko. Kagome then realized just how hungry she was.

A little while later she turned to Sesshoumaru and asked cautiously, "Umm, Lord Sesshoumaru, where are we?"

"Just inside the borders of the Western Lands."

"Ohh."

She had been hoping for a hint about what he was going to do with her now.

"Where you the one that treated my wounds?" she asked curiously.

"Yes."

She stared into the fire for a moment then decided not to worry about tomorrow until it was today. She would get a good nights sleep and who cared if Inuyasha worried or didn't worry about her. So the miko laid down and got comfortable.

"Good night, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said to the demon lord as she drifted off to sleep. "You're definitely better than Inuyasha, the jerk."

Sesshoumaru smirked at her comments and leaned against a tree. He fell into a light sleep a few moments later thinking that maybe this human had a brain after all.

_It's a fools game_

_Nothing but a fools game_

_Standing in the cold rain_

_Feeling like a clown_

A few days later she was still traveling with the feared demon lord. He didn't seem so bad as long as you showed him the respect his rank entitled him to. If she didn't show him any disrespect he didn't get annoyed with her and threaten to kill her. He would even answer questions if she asked them. She couldn't understand how come everyone had such a hard time getting along with him. The key to surviving around him was just too simple to miss. Show him respect and he wouldn't kill just because you asked him a question.

At first Kagome had wanted to go back to her group. She hadn't wanted them to worry and they were her friends after all. Not to mention that Inuyasha would probably be angry that she just vanished like that. But after a while the miko was so occupied with trying to get to know the mysterious demon lord that she stopped caring about Inuyasha and Kikyo. Shippo, Miroku, and Sango would understand.

Sesshoumaru began teaching her to fight and defend herself better so that she could protect Rin when he wasn't there. Kagome didn't complain. She had wanted to learn to fight better so that she wouldn't be in everyone's way but no one had taught her how. With Sesshoumaru as a teacher she was soon able to hold her own against the toughest of demons at least until Sesshoumaru got there.

Before she knew it she had been traveling with Sesshoumaru for two weeks and she didn't miss Inuyasha one bit. At first this surprised her. She had been in love with him after all. Now she just felt a small twinge of pain because he didn't even treat her like a friend. She was just the shard detector and she hadn't even been that since Kikyo joined the group.

Love was nothing but a heartache and that was that.

_It ain't right with love to share_

_When you find he doesn't care for you_

_It ain't wise to need someone _

_As much as I depended on you_

Kagome finally saw Inuyasha again. Sesshoumaru had led them to a clearing and they saw Inuyasha and them fighting a demon. It looked like they were loosing. Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru and at his nod shot an arrow at the demon. It died instantly.

The others turned and when they saw her they smiled. Miroku and Sango ran over but Shippo beat them to the miko. He launched himself into Kagome's arms and she hugged him.

"I missed you Kagome. Where did you go?" the kit asked his mother figure.

"I was traveling with Lord Sesshoumaru. I'll explain later." She turned and looked at the demon lord, "Is it ok if I stay with them for the night so I can explain everything? I'll come back in the morning."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Don't you want to stay with them?"

Here eyes widened. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind. Leave Sesshoumaru. She found that the idea of leaving him made her feel depressed. Kagome didn't want to leave him or Rin. She would even miss Jaken as surprising as that was.

"If you'll let me, I want to stay with you, Lord Sesshoumaru. But can I bring Shippo with me? He's like a son to me and I don't want to leave him?"

He studied her for a moment then nodded, "I'll come get you and the kit in the morning."

He turned and left. Shippo looked at Kagome curiously. He trusted her so he wasn't afraid but he didn't understand how she had come to be with the demon lord. He could also tell that his mother had developed feelings for the Sesshoumaru.

She smiled at him, "Let's go tell everyone what's been going on and that we won't be traveling with them anymore."

That night she told them everything. She saw Inuyasha's ears flatten when she told them of the demon that had almost killed her and that Sesshoumaru had been the one to save her.

"So you're going to continue traveling with him, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, I am. I have a place and purpose with his group. I don't have one here anymore. I'll be taking Shippo with me." When she saw Sango's and Miroku's sad faces she smiled, "Don't worry. I'll come to visit. This isn't good bye, just see you later."

They nodded and then Inuyasha exploded, "How could you travel with him? He's my enemy remember. Have you forgotten how many times he's tried to kill us? Now you're going to betray us by traveling with that bastard."

She glared at him, "Shut up Inuyasha. You lost the right to tell me what I could and couldn't do months ago. And how can you get upset because I travel with Lord Sesshoumaru? Have you forgotten how many times Kikyo has tried to kill me? Now you want to get upset because I'm traveling with your enemy. At least I didn't ask you to let your enemy travel with you."

"But..."

She didn't let him finish, "You weren't there when I needed you Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was. I called for you when that demon attacked two weeks ago. I expected you to come save me because we were friends if nothing more. But it was Sesshoumaru that came when I called for you. And did you even worry about me while I was gone? No of course not because you have your precious Kikyo now. I depended on you Inuyasha and you let me down."

She was standing by the time she had finished and she was crying. 'Damn, I thought I was done crying over him,' she thought angrily. It wasn't fair. She had loved him, all of him. She had accepted him as a hanyou. Kikyo had asked him to become human and currently wanted to take him to hell with her but she was the one that he loved and Kagome was the one left crying. Inuyasha never love her. It had always been Kikyo and now that Kagome realized that she hurt more that ever.

"I'm sorry guys. I was going to stay the night but I don't think I can now. I'll see you later."

She turned and walked away with Shippo in her arms. Miroku and Sango glared at the hanyou. He just stared at the young miko's back in shock. She had never shouted at him like that. She had always just told him to sit then walked away. For some reason he wished she had of told him to sit. He was getting the feeling that she had just told him good bye.

_Oh, it's a heartache_

_Nothing but a heartache_

_Love him till your arms break_

_Then he lets you down_

She walked through the forest with tears streaming down her face. She didn't know where she was going but at the moment she didn't care. She just wanted to put as much distance between Inuyasha and herself as possible.

She stopped when she saw someone in front of her. Her eyes filled up with even more tears when she saw that it was Sesshoumaru. Kagome tried to fight the tears. She didn't want Sesshoumaru to see her cry. Over the last two weeks she had gained a little respect from him and she didn't want to loose it.

"Camp is straight behind me. Why don't you go and get some food, kit," the demon lord told Shippo.

The fox kit looked worriedly at his mother. He didn't want to leave her like this. She needed someone now. He glanced at the demon lord.

"I'll take care of her," he told the young fox.

Shippo nodded and headed in the direction Sesshoumaru had said camp was. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. He could see that she was hurt and angry. He walked over to her.

"Did the hanyou cause these tears?" he asked the girl that he had grown use to.

He had been pleased when she chose to travel with him instead of Inuyasha, though he couldn't understand why he was pleased with her decision. He had been trying to find the reason behind his feelings when he smelt her tears. He could also tell that she was getting closer and that she had the kit. He stood and went to find her. When he found her and saw her tears he felt a huge urge to go find Inuyasha and kick his sorry ass for being an idiot.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and saw his golden eyes soften. Suddenly her emotions broke free and she through herself into his arms. She cried until she there were no tears left in her to cry. When she stopped she felt Sesshoumaru's arms around her waist. He was holding her. She also noticed that he wasn't wearing his armor.

She sniffled, "I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru. I didn't mean to cry all over you."

"Was Inuyasha the cause for your tears?"

"Yes. It hurt to know that he never cared. Not once did he care. I did all I could for him and that wasn't enough."

"He's a fool to chose the dead miko over you," Sesshoumaru commented.

Kagome's eyes widened. She hadn't expected Sesshoumaru to say something like that. It was like he was trying to comfort her. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"Thanks Lord Sesshoumaru. I guess I need to hear that. I've been compared to Kikyo for so long I forgot that I wasn't her. No one ever saw Kagome when they looked at me. They saw Kikyo's reincarnation that couldn't compare to the original."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "It was you, Kagome, that killed that demon today with one shot not the dead miko."

Kagome stared at him. That was the first time he had ever said her name. She was getting a sinking feeling that she was falling for the demon lord. Hadn't she learned her lesson once already? She had established that love was nothing but a heartache, wasn't it?

_It's a fools game_

_Standing in the cold rain_

_Feeling like a clown_

His amber eyes were looking into her blue ones. She couldn't seem to look away. The miko was fighting the truth. She didn't want to admit it. The problem with that was whether you admit it or not the truth is just that, the truth. Denying it didn't make it any less true.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He raised an eyebrow. It was the first time in two weeks that she didn't use his title. What surprised him the most was that he didn't mind. He didn't want her to use his title. Then it hit him. He knew what was going on. His feelings for the strange girl had grown into something beyond friendship. She was strong and kind to everyone she met whether they were demon or human didn't matter to her. She could forgive someone for almost anything. This miko wasn't like any human he had ever met and at some point he had begun to fall for her.

Kagome wanted to know how he felt about her but she was afraid to ask. She didn't want to be the one crying again. She didn't want to be the fool that let her heart get broken again. She hadn't even figured out how it had happened. Ok that was a lie. She knew how. He was honorable, strong, honest, loyal, and not to mention drop dead gorgeous. As long as you were his ally you had nothing to fear from him.

Suddenly he asked her, "Do you still love the hanyou?"

She looked surprised then said vehemently, "No. I don't love Inuyasha anymore. Kikyo can have him." She added in a lowered voice, "I'm in love with someone else now."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Who?"

She looked at him. Should she risk it? Kagome looked into his golden eyes and something she saw in them told her she should. So she let out a shaky breath.

"I'm in love with...you," she said quietly.

His eyes widened a fraction then for the first time in Kagome's memory he smiled a real honest to god smile. She couldn't help but smile shyly back at him. He raked one clawed hand through her hair and kept the other wrapped firmly around her waist. Neither could say who started it. All they knew was that one minute they were looking at the other and then the next they were kissing each other with a passion.

_It's a heartache_

_Love him till your arms break_

_Then he lets you down_

When they pulled apart he smirked at her. She was blushing and he could feel her heart pounding against his chest. Her blue eyes were slightly glazed.

She asked hesitantly, "I'm safe with you, right Sesshoumaru? This won't be just another heartache will it?"

He frowned. 'Damn that hanyou. Next time I see him I'll have to remember to kick his ass for putting that fear in her,' he mentally growled. He wasn't the fool his brother was. He wouldn't let her go. She was his now and he would make sure that she knew that soon enough.

"No," was his simple answer to her question.

She smiled at him. When she tried to walk she felt her legs buckle beneath her. Sesshoumaru caught her and then picked her up bridal style. He began carrying her to the camp. Kagome just relaxed. She knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't hurt her. He could be trusted to protect her.

"Kagome?"

"Yes."

"I want to make sure you understand something. I'm very possessive. What's mine is mine. That includes you."

She smiled at him, "I know. I wouldn't have it any other way."

He smirked at her, "Good. We're heading to my castle tomorrow."

"Why?"

He smirked again, "You'll see."

_It's a fools game_

_Standing in the cold rain..._

He continued to smirk when he reached camp with his miko in his arms. He sat down by a tree and lean against it while holding her in his arms. He couldn't wait to see his half brother's face when he found out that Sesshoumaru had taken a mate and that it was the girl he let get away.

* * *

That's the first and only chapter. The only thing left to read is the epilogue. Now after you've read the epilogue I want you to do something for me. just below here is a little gray go button. I want you to push it and submit a review. Can you do that for me please? After you've read the epilogue of course. 


	2. Epilogue

I decided that it needed a epilogue. It just didn't seem finished. So here It is.

Disclaimer: (crying) it's so sad...i want to own Inuyasha...but I don't...

* * *

**Epilogue**

A few weeks later Inuyasha and the group walked into the Western Castle. They had been invited by Kagome. They were all excited about seeing their friend again. Kagome came running out of the doors to greet her friends with Sesshoumaru walking right behind her. Miroku and Sango smiled at how happy she looked.

"Sango, Miroku, I missed you guys," Kagome hugged them both with a huge smile.

"We missed you too Kagome. How are you?" Sango said.

"I'm great," the miko said.

"You're being treated decently right Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

She smiled at her friend, "Of course Miroku. Sesshoumaru has been wonderful and so has everyone at the castle. Sesshoumaru's even teaching Shippo how to fight."

He smiled, "Good. I knew that Sesshoumaru was honorable and wouldn't hurt you but we worry about you."

"I know, Miroku. Come on in. You have to be hungry."

They all walked in. Inuyasha and Kikyo stayed in the back of the group.

When they were sitting at the dinner table Kagome asked her friends if anything new had happened recently.

"Well Miroku and I decided to finally get married," Sango said with a blush.

Miroku smiled, "We were waiting until you could attend."

Kagome cheered, "It's about time. Just let me know when. I can go, right Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru had to hold back a smile at his mates antics, "Yes."

The young miko cheered again.

"What about you Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome fidgeted a little and Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Have you guys heard the rumors about there being a Lady of the Western Lands now?" Kagome seemed to ask out of no where.

Inuyasha spoke for the first time, "Yes we have. So who's the unlucky girl."

Kagome glared at him and said, "I am."

Everyone looked at her in shock. Then Miroku and Sango smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're happy Kagome. Does this mean that you're Lord Sesshoumaru's mate now?" Sango asked her friend.

"Yes, I'll show you."

Kagome reached up and moved the collar on the left side of her shirt. Right their on the junction of her neck and shoulder was the bite mark that demons' gave their mates to show everyone that they belonged to them. Then she lifted her bangs out of the way and they saw the mark of the Western family, a blue crescent moon.

"What?!" Inuyasha shouted. "You can't be his mate."

"I can and I am," Kagome responded.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru's voice was low and dangerous, "if you upset my mate I will make you suffer horribly."

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he calmed himself down, "Do you really love him?"

Kagome gave him a small smile, "Yes I do, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sat there for a moment then said, "I hope you'll be happy then."

She looked at Sesshoumaru and when he nodded she got up and walked over to the hanyou. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "Inuyasha I don't want this to be good bye. I want to be your friend. I want you to be happy too. I want my children to know their uncle Inuyasha."

He smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kagome looked over at Kikyo, "Truce."

Kikyo smiled and took Kagome's hand in hers, "Truce."

_------------------------------------------------------------_

A few months later they defeated Naraku and completed the sacred jewel. Sango and Miroku were married a month later and Kagome used the jewel to bring Kikyo back to life. Inuyasha and Kikyo were mates soon after that. Kagome decided that maybe love wasn't such a heartache after all.

* * *

There...that's the end...now that you've read it please review. 


End file.
